Reciprocating Flames
by Inhale.the.Flame
Summary: Rin captures a rare side of Yukio, one Yukio never shows.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is my first time posting to this sight let me know of ways I can improve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Au no Excorist/Blue Exorcist**

"Yuuuuukiooooo" Rin yells rampaging through the dorm.

Rin was bored, there was nothing to do. Classes had ended, their world had been saved. His summer had officially started. He couldn't stand the pent up energy any longer. Every day he felt this energy that rose up inside him taking ahold of his body.

He always felt the need to release it. Sometimes fidgeting was enough to release the irritating buildup of this energy but today for Rin, nothing was enough to keep it under control.

"YUUU….KIII...OOOO!"

Where was his four eyed moley brother? Rin wondered. Everyone was busy with something or other or so they said. Rin just heard the beginning of their excuses and stopped listening when he was certain the answer was no.

That only left his high strung brother who was most likely working on some stupid papers.

Rin finally reached the door to the room he shared with his brother. He swooshed open the door about ready to yell his brother's name but stopped. The sight that greeted him silenced his words.

His brother's head was resting on the desk, his eyes closed, his breathing slow. Rin was surprised; his brother had always been able to work through his exhaustion.

Rin put one hand on the middle of Yukio's back and the other hand nudged behind his knees. In one swift motion he had his brother in his arms. Rin carried him to his bed putting him down carefully. He reached for the glasses putting them off to the side.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Yukio."

Rin watched his brother sleep. He looked so innocent. Yukio always tried to hide his emotions with a stone cold face. It was gone when he slept. Rin couldn't help but smile at the rare moment he was experiencing. His brother finally had his guard down.

All of the sudden Rin felt a tightness wrap around his middle section. He looked down to see a black tail encircling him. He was confused why was his tail wrapping around himself? Out of the corner of his eye he sees another tail swaying back and forth. 'If my tail is over there then…whose tail is this'. He looked down then at his brother then down again. 'Is this Yukio's?'

He let out a sigh. 'I guess I can snuggle for just a bit' what other choice did he have?


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio woke to a smell in the air. Was that dinner? Was it time for dinner already? He rose out of bed a bit confused to the time of day. Wasn't he working on his papers? His papers! There were so many reports he needed to fill out he couldn't waste time resting. He never gave into his body how had this happened? He stopped questioning the unusual situation and slowly pulled himself to a standing position.

Yukio entered the dining room with his papers in hand. He heard a loud humming noise. He followed it to the kitchen.

He saw Rin with his brow furrowed concentrating on the placement of the food. He couldn't help but stare at every detail that made Rin so unique. The hair pulled up to the top of his head, the small smile he gave when he had perfected the meal, the way his hand would tap when he was in thought.

When he was truly in thought his leg would tap on the ground, even while he was standing.

He looked like a child holding in their pee when he did that. Yukio chuckled at the thought.

The noise gave away his cover.

Rins ear twitched looking over in the direction of the noise.

"Hey sleepy head."

Rin glanced down at the papers Yukio was holding. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't like what you see?"

"Not what you're holding"

Yukio scoffed walking off into the dining area. "When will he learn" Rin muttered to Ukobach

Rin stood across the table from Yukio holding two plates of food.

"Heres the deal I make the food, serve the food but there will be NO papers while enjoying the food!"

Yukio gave his brother a scowl. Rin replied with a defiant stare.

"Fine" the younger said sternly.

They sat quietly as they ate.

Rin thought cooking would have helped release some of the pent up energy he had but it only suppressed it a little. The nap with Yukio hadn't helped. He blushed remembering how difficult it had been to escape his brother's grasp.

He was unaware of his leg beginning to tap as he recalled the situation.

 _When Rin had tried to get out of bed he immediately fell to the ground. He hadn't realized the tail had still been attached to his torso._ _The tail had loosened its grasp allowing Rin to stand but then it pulled him back to Yukio's side. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that how it's going to be?"_

 _He wondered why Yukio's tail was acting on its own accord. Yukio wouldn't have asked Rin to cuddle with him so why was his tail doing such a thing? 'not really asking more like demanding' he thought._

 _He sighed he didn't want to do this but he just couldn't sit still in the bed anymore now that he was awake. He reached to the tail gently petting it. He heard a grumble from Yukio. The tail finally released him lying by its owner side. 'Finally'_

 _He took one step away but the tail grabbed his wrist. He scowled at it knowing the situation wasn't going to be easy. He started stroking it again lengthening his touch._

" _Rin" Yukio said shakily in his sleep_

 _Rin's face contorted in surprise and he fled the room._

"Rin" Yukio said warningly pulling Rin out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Your shaking the whole table with your fidgeting. Could you tone it down?"

"Oh" he replied. Normally he would have replied with a retort but his mind was somewhere else.

This made Yukio suspicious.

"Something on your mind nii san?"

Rin raised his head looking at his brother. Did he know what happened? No how could he? He had been asleep the whole time.

"Trying to figure out what I can do to not be so bored since you never take me on any of your missions!" "You know I can't take you because they are higher class missions, only allowed for exorcists"

"But I'm not like the others."

That should get Yukio off his case for now. He really shouldn't let his guard down around his brother. Yukio always seemed to know when something was off.

"That doesn't matter Rin and anyways we don't need other demons knowing your whereabouts."

Rin gave him a look that said end of discussion. He took his plate to the kitchen papers in hand.

Kuro came bounding up to Yukio. 'You can play with me Rin'

Rin's face lit up; finally he could use his powers for something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thank you goddess bubbles for the review you're awesome.**

Kuro stopped mid run and sat down panting. 'Rin can we stop? I'm getting tired'

'That makes one of us Rin' thought.

"Okay Kuro go take a long cat nap, thanks for playing" Rin said smiling at Kuro.

Rin's tail twitched as he watched Kuro retreat. He was almost there, almost to the point where he could be released form this energy. If he could just have one more round of fight, one more round of play then he would be able to rest.

He had an idea, hoping it would work.

Rin peeked his head around the door to their bedroom. The slightest movements were made by his brother as he diligently worked. He quietly made his way to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Yukio giving him a hug.

Yukio became ridged surprised by the sudden contact but then relaxed into the hug.

"What do you want Rin" He said trying to suppress a grin

Rin could hear it in his voice. Yukio was good at hiding his emotions but Rin was good at reading them.

"What makes you think I want something" Rin said innocently. "Maybe I just want to hug my dear little brother"

Yukio felt something radiate off his older brother. There was a strange essence that enveloped him. He became concerned 'was there something wrong with Rin?' This hadn't happened before when they hugged.

"Rin….are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine Yukio…just…"

Rin let go of his brother.

"I tired out Kuro and now I have no one to practice my powers with. Could you take his place just for one round Yukio?"

He had planned on being annoying to his brother, bothering him till he would play but when they had hugged it had calmed Rin.

Yukio was in thought. Maybe if he played with Rin that strange energy would go away. He looked over at Rin. Rin's tail was twitching in anticipation, his ears slightly twitching along. He looked eager, almost as if it was something he had needed to do.

"Alright Nii-san"

Rin's eyes lit up. He hadn't expected it to be so easy to convince Yukio.

They both stood on the rooftop across from each other. Rin had Kurikara drawn; his body was ablaze with flames, his ears elongated.

"Rin, I'm not sure how to call on my powers"

Rin thought off all the times he hadn't needed Kurikara to call on his powers.

"Think of something that makes you really upset"

Yukio thought of Rin and how he had almost lost him during their big battle with Satan. Blue flames engulfed him and his hears began to lengthen.

"You did it!" Rin cheered.

Blues flames began to light up the sky as they exerted their powers.

Mephisto was afloat in the sky with Amaimon by his side.

"What do you think of our brother's newly awakened powers?"

Amaimon sighed. "He doesn't look like any fun to play with. He's too careful"

"Hmmm" replied Mephisto.

Yukio stopped to catch his breath. 'How had Rin gotten skill' The Rin he knew would have come at him full force but this Rin took caution to where he placed his flames. Anytime the flames had come close to hitting Yukio, the older one made sure it only singed a small part of his clothes, nothing else. Not once had his flames touched Yukio's skin.

Yukio on the other hand, had left small burns along Rin's arms, which had quickly healed. The second time it happened Rin teased him. "Are you trying to make a barbeque out of me?" he chuckled.

Although Rin had been careful with Yukio he had not been careful about their surroundings. A few trees around their dorm had been diminished to ash. He had tried to hit the small string that hung from Yukio's pants but had ended up putting too much force into his flames effectively enlarging them. The flames had ended up being way too large to throw at Yukio so the tree next to him had taken the damage.

It took all Yukio had to keep dodging his brother's flames. Where did all this energy come from? Rin acted like he could go for days dodging and throwing flames.

Yukio tried to evade yet another flame but his movements began to slow. His eyes widened as he realized the flame was going straight for him instead of just lightly passing him like the others. Rin saw this sending another flame out to try and hit the other so it wouldn't touch Yukio. The flame had effectively been knocked away.

Had Rin been predicting his speed and using that as a gauge for the appropriate time to not hit him? There was no way he had thought it out that much.

"Are you getting tired too Yukio?" Rin asked.

Yukio didn't want to admit it but their practicing was wearing him out.

"It's getting late probably best to go back in" Yukio replied leaving Rin's question unanswered.

'Too high strung to even admit when he's tired' Rin thought rolling his eyes.

His energy had calmed down to a bearable amount to where he thought he could end up sleeping. Their activities still hadn't worn him out. All it had done was make him feel less anxious.

Before they went to bed Yukio walked over to hug Rin. He wanted to make sure that strange energy was gone, to make sure nothing strange was going on with his Nii-san.

Rin was surprised when Yukio leaned in for a hug. Yukio usually wasn't the one to engage in affectionate contact. That same energy was still slightly tingling around Rin. This concerned Yukio but he was glad that it had reduced.

"Sleep well Yukio"

"You too Nii-san"

Rin saw Yukio's tail peek out as he retreated. How come his tail only showed when he was about to sleep? Rin was curious but not enough to ask Yukio about it.

Rin stuck his tongue out at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin couldn't sleep. He kept waking up in the middle of the night. Every comfortable position that he could think of had been attempted.

He wandered over to Yukio's side of the room, hoping somehow he could find the answer to his restlessness. Rin remembered how hugging Yukio had calmed him. He walked over to the side of his bed staring at Yukio. Rin began to wonder why he was so captivated by his brother. If he had the time he could have stared for hours. This confused Rin but he didn't want to analyze it too much. It was just his brother after all.

He looked at Yukio's skin imagining how soft his cheek most likely was. Rin shook his head hoping his thoughts would clear.

Then without thinking he leaned over and kissed Yukio's cheek. As he was returning to his standing position he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Yukio's tail he suspected. He sped back over to his bed before he would get trapped again.

He had tried for about an hour now to fall back asleep but he swore something was keeping him up. It couldn't have been his thoughts.

Giving up he began to look for Kuro.

When he stepped into the living room he heard quick movement of paws padding on the floor. He lowered himself to the ground waiting to pounce on and surprise Kuro.

'Rin!' Kuro yelled as he pounced on his back.

"You got me" Rin chuckled.

'How come Rin is up? Aren't you usually asleep?'

"Yeah but I can't seem to sleep. Do you think it has to do with my powers?"

'I'm not sure Rin. I don't think so, I'm a demon and I sleep all the time'

Rin was hoping the no sleeping thing was just a phase his body was going through. Otherwise he would have to talk to that strange purple demon. He would definitely wait to the last minute if that was the case.

"Are you ready to play again Kuro?"

'Of course Rin!'

"Yes!" Rin said excitedly.

He raced Kuro up to the rooftop. They played until the sun came up.

Kuro started panting again.

'Wow Rin…your powers are getting stronger' Kuro said in between breaths.

"You think so?" Rin said eagerly.

His tail began to wag back and forth happily.

He looked at the sky wondering how early it really was. It was probably time for him to wake Yukio. Yukio wouldn't like it too much if he let him sleep in.

"I think I have to wake Yukio now Kuro, have a good cat nap!"

Kuro bounded off looking for a good place to sleep.

'Yukio is usually up by now; I wonder what's going on?'

He wandered off to the side of Yukio's bed. The sleeping brother had curled up into a ball, his tail resting by his side. Rin was nervous recalling the last time Yukio was asleep like this.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and began to shake Yukio awake.

"YUUUUUKKIIIIOOOOO. WAKE UUUP"

Yukio mumbled something and his tail began to twitch in an irritated manner.

'Hmm I'll have to try harder' Rin thought. Rin left the bed, gave himself some running distance and ran towards Yukio's bed. Then he leaped onto Yukio, effectively making his brother lose all his breath.

"Riiiiin" Yukio said angrily.

Rin smiled at him as he was sprawled out on his stomach.

"Did you want me to let you sleep in?" He said innocently.

"No but there are better ways at waking me up" The younger said quietly hostility dripping from each word.

Although Yukio was upset he couldn't help notice how happy Rin seemed. He couldn't feel the energy come off Rin anymore. This pleased Yukio maybe it was just a hoax yesterday and Rin was perfectly normal. Assuming that Rin was fine was what Yukio wanted to do but he knew it wouldn't be good if he just ignored his observations. He would have to keep a tab on his brother.

"How long have you been up Nii-san?"

Rin thought for a second his tail swaying.

"I'm not sure but it was dark when I woke"

'That's unusual' Yukio thought. Rin was always the last to wake up. If Yukio actually let Rin sleep in he would most likely wake up at noon every day.

Yukio looked over at the clock. He had just enough time to get ready and eat.

Rin pulled himself off of Yukio.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, don't fall back asleep" Rin teased.

When Yukio was sure Rin had left, he walked over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He began to write down some notes about his brother.

 _Wakes up early_

 _1\. before the sun_

 _Strange energy_

 _1\. Only when resting for a long time_

 _2\. Seems to go away with a lot of activity_

He paused over his notes wondering if he should add in Rin's new behavior when he fought.

 _Fighting_

 _1\. Actually thinks things through_

Yukio folded up the paper hiding it under a folder. He would have to show it to Mephisto later, hopefully he could provide some answers.

"Please let me go with you Yukio. I don't know what I'm supposed to do all day. Kuro can't keep playing with me all day. He needs longer cat naps" Rin whined over breakfast.

"How come we always have to fight about this Rin? I can't take you on exorcist missions! You are not an exorcist"

Rin sighed. 'Yukio always worries way too much"

Yukio could see the disappointment in Rin's face. He never liked disappointing his older brother.

"Rin. You have to understand I'm just looking out for you. What about your classmates couldn't you hang out with them?"

Rin furrowed his eyebrow. He didn't want to think about that, he was still mad at them for ditching him the other day. There reasons were understandable he just couldn't help but feel irritated by it.

"I'm the older brother I'm supposed to be looking out for you. As for my friends they all seem to be busy without me"

Yukio truly felt bad but there was no way he was letting his brother go on a mission with him.

"How about checking in with Mephisto? I'm sure he could give you something to do"

Rin's face contorted into disgust. There was no way he was going to see that creepy purple man all by himself.

"He's not that bad Rin. Once you get past all the" Yukio's sentence got interrupted by his own laughter.

"Okay, okay he is pretty bad but maybe I can go with you around lunch time yeah?"

"Please. I really don't want to be with that man by myself" Rin pleaded

"You could refresh on your exorcist studies as well."

Rin gave him a look like 'yeah that's gonna happen'.

When Yukio left the house he began to make a few phone calls. The first was to Shura to ensure his brother could learn how to handle his powers better and the next was going to be to Mephisto. He had stopping typing the number when he reached the last digit. Shura should be enough to keep Rin occupied,

Rin began to go crazy once Yukio had left. There was nothing to do. Kuro was sleeping so he couldn't play with him. He had wanted to wake Kuro up but that wasn't a good idea. Their play fighting was always better when Kuro had good sleep.

The doorbell rang over and over again. When Rin finally answered he scowled at who was behind it.

"Shura! What are you doing here?"

"Yukio called saying you couldn't be by yourself, can't believe you have to be babysat at your age"

"I don't! Yukio's just overreacting." Rin huffed crossing is arms.

His tail twitched irritated.

"I was just joking, no need to get so mad. Do you want to practice your powers better? I could bring out the old tennis ball machine"

Rin's ear twitched in interest. That was all he had been doing the past couple days with Kuro, testing his powers.

He stepped out of the dorm hoping that was a good enough answer for Shura.

Yukio had ended up at Mephisto's after lunch anyways but he had decided not to bring Rin. Mephisto had a weird fascination with his brother. Yukio had thought the conversation would go smoother if Rin wasn't there.

"Yukio I have to say I'm surprised you called" Mephisto all but purred.

Yuki remained un-phased. He was used to Mephisto's antics.

"Yes well Rin has been acting strange lately I was wondering if you had any thoughts on it"

Yukio handed Mephisto the notes he had written down earlier.

"My my Yukio you keep a close eye on your brother" Mesphisto sang.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. Mephisto was always difficult to deal with.

The purples demon's smile ceased when he began to adopt a serious face as he looked over Yukio's notes.

"Hmm all seem unusual except for his fighting style. I think you might have been too harsh. After the battle with Satan Rin, has become more observant when he fights."

Mephisto paused.

"As for the others….Have you been feeling unusually tired Yukio, falling asleep when you shouldn't have?"

Yukio thought for a second recalling how he had fallen asleep while doing his papers.

"Just once" he replied quietly.

"Well you two are twins. Two halves of one whole" Mephisto clasped his hand together with a dreamy look on his face.

"Rin had school, training his powers and Satan to think about whilst school was in session. Now he only has his powers to think about. He has all this extra energy that is going unused making him restless. The more he leaves this energy unattended the more it festers."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It seems he has been taking your energy away from you. through your sibling bond. Try to occupy Rin and you won't feel so tired"

Yuki thought about Rin during his walk to his next mission. He felt like Mephisto had been withholding information from him but it always felt like that when talking with that man.

Amaimon transformed back into his human form back at Mephisto's office.

"You misled him"

"Is that so wrong" Mephisto cooed.

"No but brother what is happening to Rin?"

"His demon side is taking over." Mephisto smiled at the thought.

"What does that mean for him?"

"A whole new world is about to open up"

"You are way too fond of him" Amaimon muttered a bit jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Sorry for the late update found out some bad news. Thanks everyone for reading**

Yukio came home to an empty house. He sighed as Mephisto's words replayed in his head. The information about Rin made him uneasy. Was it as simple as Rin just stealing his energy or was he gaining more energy from his demon side? Yukio couldn't trust Mephisto's words alone.

Everything was so quiet without Rin home. The silence wasn't something he was used to.

Kuro came bounding up to Yukio

"Where's Rin?" Kuro asked concerned.

"He's out with Shura"

"Okay that's good. Rin usually wants to play by the time I get up. I was worried when I couldn't find him"

"Thanks for looking out for him Kuro"

Yukio was lucky Kuro was around to help occupy Rin's strange new-found energy.

Taking advantage of the rare silence in the house Yukio began to work on his reports. There were always reports to write. It was beginning to wear on Yukio's nerves. Each mission he went on he had to write about what happened, what kind of demon he encountered and the new information that he had found out about that demon.

Hours had passed and Yukio was almost done with most of his reports. He began to worry about Rin. Rin wasn't usually so late. If it got any later he would have to call Shura to see what was going on.

Yukio felt his eyes getting heavy. He had thought that since Rin was using all his energy on Shura that he wouldn't be so tired. Maybe he could take a break just for a few minutes, he thought as he laid his head down.

Rin bounded through the door. He had a very good day. Shura had effectively used up all the stupid energy he had. There was even a round where he had beaten her when she was getting tired. He felt like he was making improvements.

Rin looked around the dorm not seeing any signs of Yukio. Kuro came running towards him and leaped at him. He held out his arms so he could catch Kuro.

"Rin! You're home"

"Did you miss me?"

"I did" Kuro purred.

Rin began to think about Yukio. 'I bet he hasn't eaten yet.'

"Where's Yukio?"

"He's in the bedroom" Kuro replied.

Rin found Yukio asleep over his work again.

"You're juggling way too much, why can't you see that?"

Rin lifted him up carrying him to his bed. Once Yukio was lying on his bed a tail wrapped around Rin's waist.

He sighed "Now is not the time" He told it.

The tail stayed put. Rin had felt his sore muscles sing when he had lifted Yukio, letting him know that his body was tired.

"Alright but just this once" he said giving in.

He knew Yukio would be confused in the morning as to why Rin was sleeping in his bed but at this point Rin didn't want to fight his stupid tail.

Yukio was the first to wake. He was curious as to why there was warmth on his back and an arm on his shoulder. For a second he was reminded of a time when he and Rin would sleep together when they had been smaller. Yukio would get scared of the things he saw and would sleep in Rin's bed, knowing his older brother would protect him.

'There was no way Rin had chosen to sleep in his bed' he thought.

Yukio turned his head the slightest and saw Rin. His mouth was hanging open as he breathed heavily in his sleep. 'What are you doing you big goof' Rin wasn't one to get scared. Yukio wondered what had happened that made his brother decide to sleep there.

Yukio made movements to stand but felt a huge pain from his tail as he attempted. He looked over and saw that his tail was wrapped around Rin. The younger realized what had happened and blushed.

Did his tail do that? And why would it without him being conscious of it? Rin had probably tried to put him into bed and his stupid tail didn't let him go. He would have to keep an eye on that. Rin wasn't the only one with strange powers.

Yukio was happy to see his brother there. He hadn't seen him most of yesterday, being this close to him was refreshing.

He turned over on his side to stare at Rin for just a bit longer. There was so much that was different about him, his pointy ears, the sharp teeth, the tail but he was still the same Rin. The same Rin that is always so expressive. He loved that about his brother, how he could never hide his emotions.

As he was staring at Rin he saw a strange flash of blue that appeared over his head. Was that a flame? Yukio sat up concerned. Small flashes of blue were appearing over Rin's body. Was his brother having a bad dream or were his powers getting out of hand?

Yukio remembered the last time Rin's powers had gotten out of control. Sheimi had calmed him down with a hug, with comfort.

'I hope this works' he thought.

He wrapped his arms around Rin hoping the contact would calm him. The blue flashes began to slow and after a while stopped appearing altogether.

Once Yukio saw that the flashes were gone he began to relax.

"Nii-san" he sighed.

Hours passed as the two slept in each other's arms.

Kuro was pouncing around the house when he started to wonder when the brother's would be up.

'I'm sure they are usually up by now'

Kuro ran into the kitchen to talk to Ukobach to make sure he was right about his assumption.

"Ukobach do you usually make breakfast with Rin right now"

Ukobach nodded.

"I'll go wake them"

Kuro ran up to the brother's bedroom. The door had been slightly open. He ran over to Rin's bed first. He leaped on the bed only to land on nothing but blankets. Where was Rin he thought?

He ran over to Yukio's bed to warn the other that Rin hadn't come home that night. He jumped on the bed to see not one figure but two. Kuro let out a breath, relieved that Rin was okay.

He climbed over to Rin's side slightly prodding Rin's ear.

"Wake up Riiiin, it's time to make breakfast"

When Kuro realized the prodding wasn't going to wake him he started licking Rin's face.

That still wasn't working. Kuro began to jump on Rin's chest.

"Wake up Rin. PlEEEEASSSE"

Yukio was the first to wake again, feeling movement on the other side of the bed.

"Rin what are you doing?" He said with one eye open. When he saw that it was Kuro making the commotion he opened his eyes and sat up.

"How come you two slept in the same bed Yukio? Did Rin get scared?"

"No Kuro"

Yukio didn't want to explain that his tail had trapped Rin in his bed.

"Thanks for waking us Kuro you can go now I'll wake Rin up"

Kuro ran out the door letting them have their space.

Yukio began to shake Rin's shoulder.

"Wake uppp Rin. You don't want to make Ukobach mad again do you?"

Rin mumbled something but kept his eyes shut.

'Almost there' Yukio thought.

He began to pull Rin's ear knowing that would wake his brother.

"Aaaaah" Rin yelled.

Rin rubbed his ear once Yukio let go.

"That hurts" his ears pointed downwards "You know my ears are sensitive "

"Come on Rin we got to get up"

The rest of the morning ran as usual with Rin making breakfast and Yukio trying to get his paper's done. They didn't talk about what happened that morning both acting like nothing had changed.

Yukio left Rin alone at the house again.

Amaimon was in Mephisto's office eating a sucker while sitting on his desk.

"Brother always has so much to do" He muttered.

He was getting bored of Assiah. There was no reason for Amaimon to be there but Mephisto kept calling him there. Amaimon suspected it was because of Rin. The thought of messing with Rin made him perk up.

Mephisto entered the room walking over to Amaimon. Amaimon stayed put.

"Are you ready Amaimon?"

"Yes. I was just wondering when you were going to let me have some fun."

"Okay a few rules before you leave. Do not ruin my town, not one building, do not hurt any humans, and make sure things don't get out of hand. I just want you to tease him, DO NOT push him over the edge" He gave Amaimon a serious look.

"I will not let you back into Assiah if this goes too far. I will interfere if it gets to that"

"Okay okay, Can I leave now please?"

"Okay. Have fun" He said cheery

Kuro stopped running, his ears perking up.

"Rin somethings coming"

Kuro and Rin had been running in woodsy area. Rin wanted to build up his stamina so that he could last in battle longer.

He stopped next to Kuro.

"What is it?"

"I don't like this feeling Rin. It feels like something big, we need to go"

"Kuro I want you to go, I will stay"

"Rin I don't know if you can take what is coming"

"It's okay Kuro" He pet Kuro's head motioning for him to leave.

Kuro didn't trust what was coming so he ran off to find Yukio.

"Hello Rin remember me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Amaimon How…" Rin was cut off

Amaimon had thrown him back with one swipe of his claws.

"There's no time for questions"

Rin felt a twinge of anger. So that's how it's going to be is it? He remembered how their last fight had gone. How he had lost control of his powers. This time it would be different, he had gone through more training and was familiar with his powers now. Blue flames surrounded him as he prepared for their fight.

"Waah blue flames so early?" Amaimon said delighted.

Yukio was on his way to his next missions when Kuro came running up to him.

"Yukio…Yukio..Rin is in trouble" Kuro said hurriedly.

Yukio was overwhelmed with concern. What was going on he needed to know now.

"Kuro what happened?"

"We were playing in the woods trying to help train Rin and a presence came. It felt like danger. I told Rin to run but he wouldn't. He wanted me to leave so I could be safe. I thought it best to get you." Kuro said anxious.

"You did the right thing Kuro. Thank you"

Yukio reached for his phone. 'If this was bad he would need help'

Rin was lying on the ground panting. He couldn't keep up. The last time they fought, Rin had been consumed with so much anger that he couldn't think, he had let his power take over. He was conscious in this fight making it more difficult.

"Hmmm. How come you're not full of fire Eh? Do we need to involve your friends so that you can be a match for me?"

Rin would have to try harder. If Amaimon was getting bored then he would go after his friends.

"I'm just getting started" He challenged as he swung his sword, flames sprouting out.

It hit Amaimon's arm effectively pushing him back. Amaimon smiled 'yes they had only begun'

"Shura. I need your help, Rin is in trouble, there's a huge demon in the woods. Have you seen the small clouds of blue in the sky?"

"I'll be there right away Yukio"

Once Rin was able to tumble Amaimon to the ground he kept sending flames continuously. He felt his powers trying to take a hold of him, his anger rising. Caution needed to be taken if he were to try and maintain control. He stopped throwing flames at Amaimon, attempting to take a deep breath and remember why he had to keep himself intact.

While Rin was taking a moment Amaimon crawled back up to a standing position and began to laugh.

"You think you can control it? Control what you are!" Amaimon yelled his eyes becoming crazed.

Mephisto was in his chair in the sky. 'He's not going to remember what I said' he sighed. His brother never could control himself.

Amaimon charged at Rin. Rin blocked him with his sword.

"I have to, if I want to stay human"

"Human! You will never be human brother!" Amaimon laughed knocking Rin's sword away.

Rin rolled to the side trying to reach his fallen sword. Amaimon laughed taking the chance to hit Rin to the ground.

"Why fight who you were born to be" Amaimon said darkly

Rin growled. Amaimon's words frustrated him

"I thought we were fighting not talking"

He got up taking a running dash grabbed his sword, and then whipped around to hit Amaimon who was right before him attempting to go in for an attack. Rin smiled feeling triumph.

He sliced the side of his face, leaving a mark. Amaimon laughed unfazed by the hit and tackled him to the ground.

"You are so easy to catch".

Amaimon put him in a head lock. He pinched Rin's nose throwing his head back laughing. Throwing him down to the ground Amaimon started in on the punches.

"Let it take over and you will win" Amaimon said leaning in.

Rin took his chance to kick the demon off. He leaped up and ran at Amiamon with his sword in hand. His flames surged around him and blasted at the other demon. Amaimon held his arms in a defensive manner in front of his body hoping to block most of the flames.

Rin sent short bursts of flames at Amaimon's feet making him dance. He began sending larger flames at Amaimon. When they missed Amaimon they left small craters in the ground. His smile became wolfish as he sped up the attacks.

"You hide and call me a weakling" He laughed, his voice beginning to darken.

Amaimon's eyes widened.

"That's it, that's it!" he yelled in excitement. "Come at me with all your energy, let the demon call it"

Rin felt the darkness seep, he could feel the call of his demon side. It spoke of revenge. He couldn't give into the energy, he promised to keep control of his powers. Blue flames only promised destruction.

Yukio could feel his energy increase as his brother was thriving on his demon side. He ran over to the fight hoping he had come in time.

"Well LOOK who's going to make it interesting" Amaimon shouted when he spotted Yukio.

"What if I took your brother, as a little play toy eh?" he taunted at Rin.

Rin came at him full speed, making a circle around Amaimon then slicing just a small portion of his arm.

This agitated Amaimon so he grabbed Rin's sleeve in between swipes and tugged Rin over whispering in his face "I didn't mean Yukio you fool"

Yukio tried to fire shots at Amaimon but he was too quick for them. Rin struggled in Amaimon's arm. The blue fire began to infest his whole arm. Rin bit his arm along with the flames hoping to increase the pain.

"Rin damnit! Bad demon bad" Amaimon said while trying to shake off Rin's bite.

"It's just a love bite" Rin chuckled darkly his demon side seeping in.

"Rin don't play into his trap!" Yukio yelled.

Rin deepened his bite making Amaimon yowl releasing him out of his grasp.

Yukio ran over to Rin, Yukio's ears elongating and his flames covering his body.

"Rin" he yelled.

Rin went to stand beside his brother. His smile crooked and his mouth open, panting from excitement. He had to let go of this fight or the demon would consume him.

"Rin it doesn't matter what you are, you are my brother and I know you will keep fighting"

Rin's eyes glossed over and his brother caught him.

"Yuki..o"

"It's okay Rin I go this"

He handed over Rin to Shura hoping Amaimon would back off his brother.

"Aaaaah the boring one" Amaimon side "I'm not interested anymore. You have no fight Yukio"

Amaimon dashed over gave Rin a flick to the head and was gone.

Yukio carried his brother home, he was curious as to why his ears didn't revert back to normal and his body still taunted with flames.

"Yukio" Rin said pushing his face into Yukio's shirt.

Yukio sighed. He wished he could make it to where Rin was always safe.

"Thanks Shura for your help, I'll call you if anything else happens"

"Okay Yukio, call me later to tell me how he's doing" she said as she walked away.

"Are you finally tired Nii-san?"

"Yes" a small voice answered.

'This reminds me of when were little and Shiro would have to carry Rin to bed when he had worn himself out.'

'Rin you're going to worry me to death.' Why was Amaimon alive, hadn't Rin killed him in their last battle? What did he want with Rin? Yukio assumed he was most likely trying to stir up Rin's demon side causing him to lose control. 'I got there just in time'

Yukio tightened his grip on his brother. He would need someone to be there with Rin at all times so that he wouldn't fight the demons that were after him on his own. It would seem like he was trying to give Rin a babysitter but Yukio would make sure Rin didn't see it like that. He would have to ask Kuro and Shura to take turns with that responsibility but for tonight Rin would be safe by his doing.

Yukio placed Rin gently on the bed. He looked at how calm he was, how free his face was. It told everything, if he was in heartache, if he was happy. He could imagine how blue Rin's eyes got when he was happy.

Yukio leaned over Rin, effectively making their faces close. He placed a hand on Rin's face just so he could feel the smoothness of it. It felt like there was some unknown force taking over Yukio, he felt like his soul was spilling out all his secrets. 'Rin you don't understand how much you mean to me'

He leaned in for a kiss when suddenly a head bonked into his face.

Rin had tried to sit up which caused them both to knock heads.

"AAAeeee! Why was your head so close Yukio" Rin said rubbing his head.

"Were you trying to kiss me" He said jokingly

"Ye..ah he…he" Yukio tried to make it seem like he was going along with the joke but when it reached his ears it sounded very honest.

"Yukio, you shouldn't kiss people in their sleep because then they don't get to enjoy the kiss"

* * *

 **A.N I'm going on vacation soon so the next update might be a bit late. I'll try to write while I'm there but we'll see how it works out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Aaah sorry it's so short been busy packing. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Did he hear Rin correctly, or was his brother just messing with him? Rin leaned in close hovering over Yukio's lips. Yukio couldn't take the closeness anymore and went the small distance to complete their broken kiss.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. There was a small part of him that had taken over just then, the side that had wanted to taunt Yukio. Rin kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. 'I don't care about my doubts anymore Yukio, this is something I need'. He felt relieved that he finally gave into his emotions. At this point there was nothing holding him back.

Rin opened his mouth giving Yukio the chance to deepen the kiss. Yukio obliged licking the inside of Rin's mouth hungrily. Yukio heard Rin moan which encouraged him even more.

* * *

"How did I do?" Amaimon said excitedly

"You did perfect. I doubted you for a second but you came around"

"I was getting a little carried away" Amiaimon admitted "But the boring one interfered. I didn't want to play with him"

"I am a bit curious why you have been avoiding him Amaimon."  
"Even when he gives into his demon form he's no fun. He never lets himself lose control it's no fun brother"

Mephisto chuckled. He knew that Amaimon only messed with the wild ones. He only liked the ones that gave their all, completely losing themselves in the fight. Mephisto on the other hand liked the ones that could match his cleverness but never out smart him.

"Rin will be even more fun now that we prodded his demonic side"

"We have to be careful. If he loses control the Vatican will get involved and we can't have that" Mephisto said in a serious voice.

* * *

Yukio was the first to pull back. What had just happened? He hovered over Rin with a confused look on his face.

"You don't have to look so confused four eyes. Don't you know what a kiss is?"

Rin's body began to be covered in blue flashes again. His ears remained long.

"Rin, how do you feel?" Yukio asked ignoring his brother's comment and positioned himself on the side of the bed, not touching Rin.

"I feel fine why?"

"It's just…you're acting up, like you're in a fight. Your ears are long and there are small blue flames along your body"

Rin could feel the energy coursing through his body. He felt like he was on fire, like he could run for hours and never get tired. Rin calmed himself down. He didn't want to tell Yukio he got all worked up from their kiss.

"It's nothing Yukio, see all better" Rin said motioning with his hand. Yukio looked along his body, it seemed fine but he was still worried.

"How come you guys are always in here" Kuro whined.

"Cause Rin always gets himself into trouble" Yukio said sighing

"Now that wasn't my fault. It's not like I called him up to go and fight"

"You were asking for it! You were all alone in the woods without a protection barrier. Anyone could have come and gotten you!" Yukio said his voice was slightly louder than its normal volume.

"Kuro was with me" Rin said giving him a weak smile.

"He couldn't protect you!"

Rin was getting frustrated, heating up with anger. He was the older brother he was supposed to take care of himself and Yukio.

"Yes I ended up protecting myself Yukio! You didn't even need to interfere" Rin all but yelled

He got up pacing around the room, he couldn't stand sitting next to him when he was this angry. He had to stay away before he would do anything dangerous.

Yukio saw the anger in Rin's motions, the flames began to enlarge.

Yukio took a calm breath and faced Rin.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Rin. I just worry about you" Yukio said in a calm voice.

This seemed to calm down Rin's flames. He stopped pacing and looked up at Yukio.

"And I don't like how you worry so much. You shouldn't worry about me"

"No matter what I always will Nii-san"

Rin didn't like the answer but he'd have to accept it. They were brother's they would always worry about the other.

When Rin had completely calmed down, he could feel how tried he truly was. When he used his powers it felt like he could go on forever but his powers had worn off and he felt like a human again.

Rin yawned, feeling exhaustion take over. He could feel how his eyes welcomed darkness with each blink.

"Hey Yukio I'm actually getting really tried I think I'm heading to bed." Rin paused.

"Would you like to join me?

Yukio was surprised by the question. He had thought that they were going to act like nothing happened. At least that was what Yukio had hoped.

"It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me, I just thought cuddles would be nice"

Yukio nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

1 **A.N. I had no computer while I was on vacation so thus the late update. Thanks for reading!**

Yukio joined Rin under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Rin's torso holding him close.

"You don't have to be afraid of your feelings" Rin whispered.

"We both feel the same shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Yukio did not reply. His head was swimming with thoughts as he stared at the wall. Anxiousness rose up in his stomach as he was consumed by his worries. The hold he had on Rin tightened.

Rin rolled on his side to face Yukio. He ran his hands through Yukio's hair.

"So soft" He ended with his hand brushing Yukio's cheek.

Yukio felt the muscles in his stomach loosen. In just one motion Rin had managed to soften his thoughts. No longer were his thoughts loud and rolling. The worry would always be there, nothing could change that. It was hard to worry so much when Rin looked at him like that.

Rin saw the seriousness in Yukio's face, he could it read it like the back of his hand. He could tell Yukio did not want what they had to go further. A small feeling of disappointment rose inside him but he understood Yukio's hesitation. It didn't matter what they did, Rin just enjoyed the closeness.

The small puff of warm air that brushed his face each time Yukio took a breath, the feel of Yukio's body against his. There were times when he had no control over himself but at this time he knew he would have to. No matter how much he wanted to pin Yukio to the bed and trail kisses all over. The thought alone excited him. He took a breath trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Just fine Yukio"

Yukio had seen the small moment Rin had. He had wondered what had crossed Rin's mind to cause such a reaction but he assumed the question would only disrupt the calm he was feeling.

He knew he shouldn't but he just wanted one kiss before he fell asleep, just one last taste. Hoping Rin would understand he gave him a look and then slowly captured his lips.

'Yukio you are such a tease' Rin thought. He gave back just as much pressure feeling his energy rise. He wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss. 'Yukio you stubborn bastard. How can I resist you when you do shit like this? Give me that stupid look then expect me not to want more?'

Yukio pulled back, he wrapped his arms around Rin's waist again.

"Thank you" he mumbled into Rin's chest.

Rin sighed. He knew he had made the right decision. Yukio had to want it just as much as he did in order for them to continue.

Rin rubbed Yukio's head loving the way the locks ran through his fingers. The fatigue caught up with him once again his body singing the song of sleep. He could feel the soreness in his legs, his arms but he didn't care. He was in the most comfortable place in the world. There were times where he felt unsure of who he was, of what he was doing but being held like this made him feel as though that would never happen again.

Sleep engulfed the two as they enjoyed a rare moment of peace.

* * *

Yukio was the first to wake. Never had he felt so rested. Most nights he got little sleep from the amount of work that he had to do. He brushed the thoughts of work away as he took in the sight of Rin sleeping. He looked so innocent and soft. Yukio could not get enough of the sight, Rin is always so full of energy, it was rare to see him so calm.

Yukio recalled the kiss he had taken before he fell asleep. He remembered the way Rin's mouth felt perfect against his, the soft pressure, the air of anticipation. He wasn't completely ready but he wanted just a bit more then what they had already shared.

He kissed Rin deeply feeling that perfect mouth against his again. Rin made a mumbling sound. 'Was he trying to speak?'

Yukio released his mouth.

"Well that's one way to wake up" Rin chuckled sleepily.

In one swift motion Rin was hovering over Yukio. He hadn't expected Rin to react in such a way but he couldn't help feeling excited. Yukio smiled up at him and arched up to place a kiss on his lips.

Rin lowered his body closer to give Yukio a better reach. This time Rin licked Yukio's lips asking for permission. Yukio hesitated but then opened his mouth welcoming the hot wetness. This was a new feeling for Yukio, this energy. He wanted more. Yukio battled Rin's tongue with his own, and won by sucking on Rin's. Rin moaned at the motion.

They parted after a moment to catch their breath.

Rin couldn't help himself he had to have more of Yukio. Rin began to trail kisses along Yukio's neck, sucking on small pieces of skin along the way. Yukio moaned when Rin reached his pulse.

"You like that?"

Rin did it again, causing Yukio to make a small whimper. Yukio couldn't think when Rin did that to him. It was like he was so overwhelmed with the feeling that he could think of nothing else.

When Rin pulled back, a thought crossed Yukio's mind, more like a memory. _You know my ears are sensitive._ A devilish grin crept upon Yukio's face. Two can play that game.

Yukio captured Rin's ear in between his teeth, licking slowly along the skin. A long groan escaped Rin's mouth. Yukio released Rin's ear from his teeth but then began to lengthen his licks.

"Yuuu…kkiio"

Yukio then slightly sucked on the lobe. Rin's body shuddered from the touch slowly melting on top of Yukio. Yukio felt the extra pressure on his chest, knowing the effect he had on Rin. Yukio's actions had only encouraged Rin and he began to hungrily kiss Yukio. Rin deepened the kiss, his motions hurried. He put his hands under Yukio's shirt wanting to touch him.

Then the doorbell rang. Rin paused for one second and then began to continue with his actions. The doorbell rang again. Rin ignored it wanting to pleasure Yukio for just a bit longer. Then the doorbell rang kept ringing and it wouldn't stop.

Rin groaned in defeat. He was very frustrated, he had wanted nothing more than to make Yukio squirm underneath him. Rin relucnatnly pulled himself off of Yukio.

Yukio sat up in bed. 'That was most likely Shura, if that is Shura then that means…'

"I'm going to be late" Yukio said with no emotion.

"Come ooonnn you sleepy heads WAAAKKKE UUUPPPP"

They heard Shura's voice through the door.

"That lady is a demon!" Rin yelled, flames illuminating from his body.

"Rin" Yukio said in a warning tone.

"I get it, I get it. Calm down" He said in a mocking tone.

Rin rushed down the stairs with Yukio following him.

He opened the door. "What do you want crazy lady!"

She started laughing at him pointing at his messed up hair.

"Shut it" He was not in the mood. She had interrupted the one thing he had wanted the past couple of months.

Rin snuck one glance at Yukio. He couldn't help but smile at the way Yukio looked. His lips were slightly bruised from their kissing, his clothing clearly rumpled and his neck even looked a little red. Their moment was over but the evidence remained. He could feel the energy around him hum. Although they had been interrupted he still felt pleased that it had happened.

Rin's tail swished back and forth without him knowing. Yukio met his gaze. Rin pouted at him with a face that said 'Do you have to go'?'

Yukio gave back a serious stare that said 'Of course I have to.'

"Alright idiot I'm gonna give you five minutes tops to get dressed"

"Or what?" Rin said mockingly.

"Or I'll thump your stupid head with my sword, now get going"

Rin rolled his eyes as he headed back towards their room. 'Stupid dragon lady has to ruin everything.'


	9. Chapter 9

Panting. He had tried everything that he could think of to defeat the wall that stood in front of him. Shura had set up an obstacle course designed to test Rin's powers to the limit. At first it had seemed perfect for him until he had hit the wall. It had taken him quite some time.

She saw his fury escalating by every second.

"How about we take a break yeah?"

* * *

Rin huffed. 'Did she think he was weak? There was no way he was backing off now' He didn't give her a reply, he kept on trying to find a weak point.

Yukio was chasing a demon that had caused a disturbance in the city. Every street that had revolved around the demon's area was closed off. The demon had been easy to chase out of hiding but had not been easy to catch.

Yukio felt his lunges become exhausted, it was hard to catch his breath. 'What was going on? Was his body failing him?'

* * *

A few hours passed with Rin still attempting to break down the wall. His flames becoming larger as his anger increased.

Shura got up from her relaxed position on the floor.

"Rin getting angry wont' help a thing. It will only make your judgement clouded. You were doing just fine until you got angry!"

Rin didn't hear a word she said. He only heard the crash of his flames as they bombarded the wall. There was no break in the wall. Rin growled at it. The flames covered his body; he was barely visible to Shura. Her face was overcome with worry. She had little time till Rin lost it.

* * *

Yukio fell to the ground. He had missed a step while he was running. Lying there on the ground all he could think of was sleep. Parts of his vision began to cloud with small blue flashes.

"Rin" He whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The walls of the room shone a bright blue, reflecting the color off of the flames. Shura could feel the pressure in the room increase, the energy that seemed to radiate off of Rin.

"Rin! Do you hear me!" Shura yelled.

He still did not hear anything outside of his own frustration.

"You will lose everything you have learned if you lose control now!"

His ears twitched slightly hearing the loud pitch but still it was only noise, not words.

Shura's phone began to ring. She didn't want to answer it but the call was from one of the exorcists in Yukio's unit. 'They would only call if something had happened'

When Shura's focus went to her phone Rin began to wonder if something had happened. He wanted to focus, to conquer this task, to beat his own limitations. There was something nagging at him, like a part of him had been silenced.

Rin's ear twitched when he heard the mention of Yukio from Shura. All of the energy that surrounded him halted. 'Yukio' Fear began to rise within him, he couldn't lose Yukio. Yukio was everything to him. The walls no longer shone of blue as Rin's powers began to dissipate.

He ran over to Shura.

"What's wrong?" He blurted out while Shura was still talking on the phone.

She ignored Rin as she tried to listen to what had happened.

The phone call seemed to last forever as Rin waited for her to finish.

'Did I somehow hurt Yukio?'

Rin began to feel the prick of tears as he became more worried about Yukio.

Shura had finally finished the phone call and turned to Rin.

"Rin. Yukio has seemed to have received some type of concussion they are still trying to figure out what happened. He's unconscious but they are running tests on him now."

"We have to go"

She nodded showing him the way.

When they had arrived Yukio was sitting up in bed glaring at the doctor who was talking with him. Rin breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see his brother awake. The doctor left allowing for the two to talk. Rin ran over to Yukio's side.

"Tell me what happened?" rushing his words, anxious to hear Yukio's answer.

"Calm down Rin I'm fine"

"I'm happy to hear that but I want to make sure what happened doesn't happen again"

Mephisto appeared from the doorway staring at Yukio.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell me what? Were you hiding something from me?" Rin said a bit hurt at the notion.

"I didn't think it was significant enough to mention."

"Well now it obviously is since you almost got hurt, tell me now damnit" Rin said getting impatient with their back and forth. He was more annoyed at Yukio's attempts at avoiding his questions.

Yukio sighed.

"I had noticed there has been a strange energy with you. I think you have been aware of it as well. If you have too much energy you're not able to sleep and need constant activity. I had asked Mephisto what was going. He brought to my attention that with our sibling bond, you are draining energy from me when you have an excess amount."

Rin processed the words thinking over what they meant.

"Then why would you do something so stupid as to have me practice my powers while you are running around fighting demons?" Rin said getting more irritated by the minute.

"Well I thought if you used up all your energy then you wouldn't need to take anymore from me. You've been sleeping better when you use up all the energy." Yukio said calmly.

Rin blushed remembering the moment they had shared last night. He pulled himself out of his thoughts not wanting it to distract him from their important conversation.

Yukio continued. "What I believe happened is that you went over the limit of energy your powers use and tapped into mine thus causing me to become exhausted."

"I told you we needed to take a break." Shura chimed in.

"Well how was I supposed to know this was going to happen when no one told me" Rin said raising his voice.

Yukio could feel his twin's anger rising. They were scolding him too much and he had just found out something Yukio should have told him about.

"Rin we will figure this out? Maybe we can test the point at which you are taking energy from me, yeah?"

Rin grumbled not happy with the circumstances. He wanted to yell at Yukio for being so stupid about their situation but he had already done some of that. When using his powers he would have to be more careful. He hated that Yukio had been put in danger.

Once they had officially checked Yukio out of the hospital they were able to go home.

Even though the doctor's had said Yukio was okay to go home Rin was still worried. He put his arm on the middle of Yukio's back ready to catch him if he were to fall.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm so fragile. It was just exhaustion that had caused it."

Rin didn't reply, he knew he wasn't being ridiculous. Once inside Yukio stood in front of Rin facing him. He took Rin's chin and looked him in the eye.

"I am okay" He said leaning in close. "See" Yukio captured Rin's lips hoping to silence anything he was going to say with a kiss.

Distracting Rin further he walked him backwards till they reached the wall. Yukio pinned him to the door deepening their kiss. Neither noticed Yukio's ears and teeth beginning to lengthen.

Yukio began to trial kisses down Rin's neck stopping at his collar bone.

In the corner of his eye he saw Rin's tail swaying. He grabbed it and began to gently rub it. A gasp escaped Rin's mouth making Yukio smirk.

A crash came from the kitchen. Yukio groaned in irritation.

"Ukobach is mad" Rin said quietly. "I'm sorry Yukio I need to go take care of that"

Yukio sighed, at least he had effectively distracted Rin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ukobach come out please. Can you let me explain?"

Rin heard a grunt from under a cabinet. This had been going on for a while. Rin's face was pressed to the ground as he tried to coax Ukobach to come out.

"Well if you won't come out I'll just have to tell you. I couldn't make dinner with you because Yukio got sick because of me so he was in the hospital. That's why we came home late and that's why I couldn't make dinner with you on time.

'Is he okay?' Ukobach said

"For now."

Ukobach came out from under the cabinet.

'Where is he?'

"In the other room"

Rin followed Ukobach to the dining room where Yukio was sitting.

"WAAah Yukio! Why are your ears pointed did you have to fight something?"

Yukio looked over at Rin confused.

"What do you mean? I feel fine."

"You got fangs too! Yukio what's going on? Are you ill? Do we need to take you back?"

"Stop overacting, I do not know what you are talking about."

Rin sighed. He took Yukio's hand and pulled him into a standing position.

"Come with me."

He led him to a mirror in the bathroom. "See"

Yukio looked in the mirror surprised at what he saw. Rin was right his ears were long, and his fangs were showing. Then Yukio began to remember what Rin had said before. _Think of something that makes you really upset._ What if Rin was wrong and they only changed when they experienced strong emotions? He would have to ask Mephisto about it later. That was the only the explanation he could think of because when him and Rin were alone he experienced some strong emotions.

Yukio realized how close they were to one another in the bathroom. He would only need to lean in a few more inches and they could kiss. Yukio put his arm around Rin's waist and started to lean in.

"Yukio." Rin whispered.

Yukio pulled Rin closer to him. He heard a growl come from Rin. This interested Yukio was Rin already _that_ excited?

"Yukio, I know what you are doing and it's not going to work."

Yukio looked at Rin surprised.

"What do you mean?" Yukio said playing dumb.

"Ever since the hospital you have been trying to distract me! Don't think you can get away with hiding something that important from me." Rin said pulling himself out of Yukio's grasp.

The air began to heat around the two.

"Did you not trust me enough with this kind of information?" Rin said a bit hurt at the thought.

Yukio gaped at him because that had not crossed his mind once since the whole thing started. They were brothers, of course he trusted Rin.

"It's not like that Nii-san!" Yukio said with his demon form staying intact due to his frustration.

"Then I don't understand the benefit you gained from keeping this quiet. What if I had kept on using my powers? You could have died!"

Rin's features began to take on his demonic form. His face was contorted in rage, hurt that Yukio would have kept something like that from him. This temper he had was something to be wary of. Getting angry too quickly always caused his powers to escalate.

Yukio watched the emotions change in Rin. The anger that made him irrational and the calm that he was able to pull through. Yukio sighed he would have to be careful he didn't want to rile Rin up too much but he had to get his point across.

"Rin I only kept it from you because I didn't think it would affect us in any way. Also I didn't want you holding back on your powers so that you could use up all the energy you had." Yukio said in a calm voice trying to get his brother to see his reasoning.

"And you didn't think to consider the worst case scenario?" Rin said through his teeth.

He was trying to keep calm but it was difficult when Yukio wasn't taking him seriously.

"I did not expect the bond to run that deep." Yukio admitted.

Rin was a bit relieved that Yukio had admitted to doing something wrong for once.

"Next time tell me or I'll have to start talking to Mephisto myself. I know he will tell me what you won't."

Rin left the bathroom a bit annoyed but felt more comfortable about their situation. At least Yukio was somewhat aware of the hurt he had caused.

Yukio stared off at Rin's retreating form. The words were meant to be hurtful and Yukio understood that but they had cut him deep. He never liked it when Rin walked away from him. It always made him feel like he was being left behind. Of course he would never admit that to Rin.

Rin walked into the kitchen to help Ukobach.

He found that Ukobach had already started making dinner by preparing the vegetables.

"Ukobach you didn't have to do that. Thank you."

Some distance from his brother might be good. He needed time to clear his head.

They both sat in silence as they ate. Their bodies had returned to their normal human form since they had calmed down.

"When do you want to test this whole mess out?" Rin said not looking up from his food.

"I was thinking the weekend might be good, when I have work off."

Rin nodded. He had finished his meal and moved to get up when Yukio grabbed his hand.

"Nii-san….I'm sorry."

Rin smiled big at him and walked around the table to envelope him in a hug.

"Just don't scare me like that again yeah?" Rin said rubbing Yukio's head.

Yukio liked this much better. He would rather Rin hold him then walk away. Yukio pulled back from the embrace to tell Rin something. There was work he had to but when he looked at Rin all he wanted to do was be with him.

"I know. I get it you got work to do."

"How are you feeling though, that was quite a bit of energy you used up."

Rin furrowed his eyebrow why was Yukio worried about him? He wasn't the one that got hurt.

"I feel fine. I'm worried though that you shouldn't be working. Don't they know you went to the hospital today?"

Yukio sighed, here they go again. He was tired of fighting.

"They do and would give me a pardon but I don't want to get behind, best to get it done now."

Rin felt frustrated but knew he would never be able to get Yukio away from working.

"Alright. I'm gonna wrestle with Kuro, holler if you need anything."

On his way out with Kuro he stopped by the kitchen to talk with Ukobach.

"Keep an eye on him for me please. He's just as stubborn as me."

Ukobach nodded understanding what he needed to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it so much! It's good to know my reader's like the story. I apologize for such a late update my computer got a stupid virus and so I had to fix it and it took forever so I could not write for a while. Again thank you all for reading.**

"I'm going to the store for groceries. Need anything?"

"I'm going"

Yukio looked at Rin confused. He never wanted to go, why today? Yukio nodded still suspicious.

* * *

"Rin we can't get a bunch of junk food."

"It's not junk. They are snacks so I don't starve while I'm waiting for the food to cook."

Yukio sighed. He let it slide knowing most of the meals that Rin made were at least somewhat healthy.

"Fine."

"Oh let's get Kuro some fish. Please… he has been such a good kitty." Rin said excitedly rushing over to the counter that displayed fish not even waiting for Yukio to reply.

Yukio couldn't help but admire Rin's enthusiasm. He was always so happy, always had this energy. Yukio couldn't understand it, he never felt that way.

"Yukio!"

He heard someone calling his name so he turned in the direction of the voice. The voice had come from Sheimi, who was back from vacation.

"Hi Sheimi, how was your trip?"

"It was so amazing, everything was so beautiful. I'm happy to be back though, I missed everyone."

"It's good to have you back."

Yukio was happy to see her but even more glad that one more person was back to help watch over Rin. It would be less dangerous if Sheimi watched over him.

A few ideas had come to mind when he had been thinking of ways to help reduce Rin's energy levels. He had been wondering if trying to calm his energy instead of trying to use it all up would work better. They could have been creating more by accident. Sheimi would be perfect; she was calm and knew how to handle Rin when he got out of control.

"Hey Sheimi while you are here can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

"So what are you using the fish for, a special dinner? A special someone?"

"Oh well it's for my cat. He has been doing so well helping with the house."

The meat clerk gave Rin a strange look and just handed the fish over.

"Hey Yukio I got the fiiiish." Rin called while he walked over.

"Oh hey Sheimi it's good to see you are back." Rin said while walking by.

"He didn't stay to talk, is he mad at me?" Sheimi said worriedly to Yukio.

"No Sheimi he's just pouting because he's been bored all summer with no one to play with. I'm sure he'll be fine once you guys hang out again."

"Okay I hope you're right. I got to go but I will definitely help!"

Yukio glanced over at Rin hoping he hadn't heard Shiemi. He couldn't find him within distance. 'That's good he didn't hear but I wonder where he has wandered off.'

* * *

"Rin how come you got so much food, I don't think we have enough room for all of this."

"Don't worry so much Yuki, I can figure it out." Rin said determined.

Yukio heard a big crash come from downstairs. He had left Rin to figure out where to put all the food they had bought. He was beginning to think that had been a bad idea, especially with Rin's temper.

When Yukio entered the kitchen his jaw dropped. There were boxes of food everywhere and Rin in the middle of it with a cabinet ripped off the wall in his hands. His demon form was in full force his ear longs, the tail on display, his body on fire.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled. "What in the devil's name have you done?"

Ukobach was hiding in one of the lower cabinets and began to speak. "I tried to stop him sir but his rage was too much."

Yukio couldn't comprehend what had led his brother to make such a mess.

"Rin you better put this kitchen back together or so help me." Yukio's face was swollen with anger, his motions were tense.

Rin put the cabinet on the ground.

"I swear I had just barely touched it, it would have fallen later today for sure."

"Well let's see maybe it was because of the extra strength you have acquired through your powers? Hmm maybe that had caused it." Yukio said his voice filled with anger.

Rin growled the tension between them growing. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"What now" Yukio muttered as he headed to the front door.

He opened it, groaning when he realized who was on the other side.

"Mephisto" He said forcing a smile.

"How lovely to see you Yukio. May I come in?" Mephisto said with a devilish grin.

"Well we were just in the middle of something so now is not the best time."

"Oh Yukio, no need to be weary I do not judge. I will only come in for a moment."

"If you must" Yukio said through his strained grin.

Mephisto headed straight for the kitchen, the last place Yukio wanted him to go.

"Oh my Rin you have been busy." Mephisto said feigning surprise.

"Yeah I was trying to get the food to fit." Rin said sheepishly.

"Here let me help" Mephisto said rolling up his sleeves.

Rin gave him a worried look but did not respond.

Yukio was standing in the entrance way protesting but Mephisto ignored his antics. Yukio did not understand why Mephisto would help them with this big of a mess. He had always thought of the purple haired man as only a hindrance and quite honestly selfish. Yukio did appreciate all that he did for them it just seemed as though he was always trying to obtain a gain from it all.

It took Mephisto and Rin quite a while to put the kitchen back together. Rin kept looking over at Mesphisto questioning what had brought on such a generous act.

"Well I must go now, hope you boys enjoyed the company."

Rin began to feel bad because he had always thought of Mephisto as a creepy man who poked his head in everyone's business. Now he had helped them and just was about to leave without receiving anything. He wanted nothing? It was hard for Rin to believe.

"Please stay for dinner." Rin said before he regretted it.

Mephisto's face lit up with a sly smile shining behind it.

"Thank you for the offer dear Rin but alas I must go."

"I don't get it. You come in here and help and then want nothing in return. Why did you stop by?" Yukio said harshly.

"My Yukio what has gotten into you? No need to be so suspicious, I was only dropping by to see how you both were fairing." Mephisto said innocently.

"Well forgive me but I have known you for quite a while and usually what you say is not what is true."

"Are you calling me a liar? I do not lie Yukio, you should know that." Mephisto said giving him a look.

Yukio sighed. "Yeah I know"

"You just leave things out" Yukio muttered.

"And you don't?" Mephisto whispered to where only Yukio could hear as he left.

"Bye Mephisto thanks for the help" Rin said as Mephisto left.

When the door shut Rin turned to face Yukio.

"Why were you so rude? He had helped us."

Yukio shook his head not answering. He walked out of the room feeling tired and not wanting to face anyone, he just wanted to be alone to his thoughts. There had been too much going on for him to continue with the constant banter he and Rin had.

Before he opened the door to their bedroom he felt a presence behind him.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Rin, just please keep the house together while I finish my work." Yukio sighed.

Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's torso pressing his body against Yukio's back.

"I'm sorry Yuki, my rage can get the best of me." He said into Yukio's ear. Yukio could feel the small puffs of air as Rin breathed, it sent tingles down his spine.

"I know you don't need any more stress to deal with you….you probably need a stress reliever."

Rin began to kiss the side of Yukio's neck. Yukio smiled at the feeling. Rin was always fierce when he was mad but when he wanted to be he could be quite gentle. He turned around to face Rin. Yukio placed a hand on Rin's face slowly leaning in. Their kisses were slow and sensual both just enjoying the feeling of the other's lips.

Yukio broke the kiss and Rin groaned in disapproval.

"I got to do papers" Rin said in a mock voice.

Yukio's face was apologetic.

"It's okay just as long as you make it up to me." Rin said over his shoulder as he left Yukio in the middle of the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I really don't have that great of an excuse besides life being busy. I hope you all enjoy thank you!**

"Why does Shura have to be here?" Rin complained.

"Just in case things get out of hand." Yukio said rolling his eyes at Rin's antics.

"Yep that's right I'm babysitting so you don't get out of control again."

Rin made a face at her, feeling annoyed at her constant teasing.

"Whatever" Rin muttered.

Although Rin was excited to show off some of his power and get rid of the energy that had a hold over him, he felt uneasy. What they were about to do was risky. He would have been fine if his situation did not involve his brother. It would be difficult for him to give it his all with how much concern he had for Yukio. If he released too much power it could potentially harm him.

They were standing in a grassy plain that was far away from any people. Yukio had wanted to be far away from people so that they wouldn't get hurt. He also did not want to attract any demons that would want to challenge Rin's power.

Yukio turned to Rin, his face set in determination.

"Are you ready?" As he asked the question his face softened. Yukio could see hints of worry displayed on Rin's face.

Rin looked up at him and nodded. Yukio turned to Shura. She nodded taking the action as the question itself.

Yukio ran towards Rin full force, he could feel the power spreading beneath his fingers. The transformation did not go as quickly as it normally did. It climbed through his body slowly, the power spreading inch by inch until it spread through his whole body.

Rin stood there motionless waiting for the opportune moment to move. Yukio gave him a confused look and made a motion to grab Rin around the waist. Yukio's hand was an inch away from Rin's body when Rin twisted on his heel and used his flames to spread on the ground. They were hot enough to make the heat uncomfortable for Yukio's feet but not enough to burn his shoes. Yukio glided away from the heat.

Rin found it difficult to call upon his flames again. He could feel the power that surrounded him but he wasn't as tuned with it as he normally was. Normally what fueled him was the energy he felt but the energy was acting strange at the moment. The energy would drift drastically form being too much to barely enough to where his demon form would falter. He knew it was because his focus was not on the fight.

Rin attempted to form a flame in the palm of his hand but it faltered and was not the size or strength he had wanted it to be. He aimed it at Yukio, and it disappeared before he could get the chance to release it. Yukio gave him a curious glance.

Yukio knew they weren't going to get anywhere with the amount of uneasiness that Rin was displaying. He would either have to tease Rin enough to rile him up or get him invested enough in the fight to where he forgot about what was holding him back.

"Are you beginning to lose control over your powers again?" Yukio teased.

He released his own flame at Rin to taunt him, to show him that he had control. It wasn't as controlled as he had wanted it to be but it was enough to get the point across to Rin. The flame drifted past Rin's side.

Rin could feel his anger take over. Did Yukio think he was weak?

Yukio was standing in place observing the strange behavior that Rin's demon form was exhibiting. Rin saw the hesitation and for a moment he forgot about his worry. He couldn't let such an opportune moment get away from him. The rivalry he always felt with his brother took over. As he stood there pretending to be weak he thought of a plan.

Small flames built up in between his fingers. They weren't large enough to where Yukio could see them. Rin stayed in place allowing Yukio to observe him. Rin thought for a second that it was strange for Yukio to not notice that Rin was planning something. Then Rin dismissed the thought. Yukio was best at observation so Rin would have to be careful as to what he displayed to him.

Rin looked up at Yukio and saw the careful calculated look Yukio had. Rin grinned at him playfully. He dashed forward and lifted one finger down. A flame hit the edge of Yukio's leg and Yukio winced letting Rin know that the flame had hit its mark.

Yukio saw the next flame headed toward his leg and just barely stepped out of its way. He was beginning to get annoyed. Rin was being petty, attempting to make Yukio dance away from his small flames.

Yukio dodged one more flame, his tolerance broke.

"Rin, you need to use more of your power than that. These little tricks will do nothing to test your limits." Yukio scolded.

Rin smiled devilishly. For a second a flash of concern consumed his mind. It was immediately crushed by the challenge that Yukio presented to him.

"You're going to scold me during our little game?" Rin called daring to provoke a reaction.

Yukio kept his face calm, not replying. He knew what Rin was attempting to do. He could see the difference in Rins actions now. The hint of concern was gone; it had been replaced with arrogance. For a moment Yukio wondered if his demon side was acting up but then dismissed the thought knowing Rin's emotions could change quickly.

Rin twirled the sword from side to side. The energy consumed him now, he could feel it irritating him, desperately wishing to be released. He sighed deciding to give into it even though that would mean submitting to Yukio's wishes.

He threw one flame right in front of Yukio hoping to distract him. Yukio moved to the side because he had thought that the flame was aimed towards him and not the ground in front of him. Rin had already thrown another flame at him; it would have hit his side. Yukio's reflexes were quick and he just barely moved out of the way in time.

Yukio stood there very still; he looked to be considering something. The flames around Yukio began to grow. Rin's eyes widened in surprise because he knew that meant Yukio was drawing on more power. Rin not wanting to be bested called upon his own.

Yukio dashed to the side attempting to gain speed. He swung a large flame at Rin. Rin threw one of his own at it hoping the motion would destroy the flame. It didn't. He threw another flame at it and it still didn't dissipate. The frustration in him grew and he focused all his energy on a steady flow of flames that was concentrated on the one that was headed towards him.

"Good" Yukio nodded in approval as the flame was consumed by Rin's. Finally they were getting somewhere.

Yukio would have to keep him distracted just in case Rin's thoughts slipped back into concern.

Yukio wanted to test if the concern was truly gone now. He ran at Rin full speed this time his hands glowing with flames. He grabbed Rin's arm and with his other hand he concentrated all his power into his palm. He pulled his arm back making the motion to hit Rin in the stomach with it.

Rin wiggled in his grip and moved to where Yukio only hit his side. His anger rose feeling as if Yukio was trying to overpower him. He would not give him the chance. He grabbed Yukio's upper arm that was still stretched out from hitting him. The energy rose in him and he used it to pull Yukio forward with an amount of force that toppled him to the ground. Rin stood in place so that when Yukio fell he would not go down with him.

Yukio saw the vulnerable position this put him in and used the little distance that he had between him and Rin to his advantage. He put up a wall of flames in the distance between them hoping that any blows Rin was about to aim at him would not go through.

Rin saw this and smiled. He had gotten through Yukio's flames before why did Yukio think they could protect him? The flames gathered in his hands and he flung them at steady rate, each flame gaining in power as he conjured another.

Yukio could feel the power of the flames that hit the flame shield he had built. His eyes closed for one second. They were getting _so_ close.

Shura glanced over at Yukio giving him a meaningful look. He looked back at her shaking his head, letting her know that there was no need for concern. He had put a lot of planning into this and knew for the most part when to stop. Shura probably thought they should stop now since he was feeling small amounts of exhaustion but he knew it was only from using his power and not from Rin pulling power from him. Rin had a lot of power and it would take awhile before they reached his limit.


End file.
